


swim me to the stars -- mix

by dannybsdadbod



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/pseuds/dannybsdadbod
Summary: A mix for swim me to the stars





	swim me to the stars -- mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [swim me to the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089111) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 

> I made this mix as a part of hockeybigbang for somehowunbroken's amazing fic, Swim Me To The Stars

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5M8hknJgTw8Q5XIb96SruW?si=39MsKlSZSiS4Utpdn07ZZg 

Track list:

Sleep on the floor -- The Lumineers  
Teenage Rockstars -- Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness  
All We Ever Knew -- The Head and the Heart  
There Will Be Time -- Baaba Maal, Mumford and Sons  
Dirty Paws -- Of Monsters and Men  
Fire and the Flood -- Vance Joy  
Home -- Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeroes  
Ends of the Earth -- Lord Huron  
Bloom -- The Paper Kites  
Welcome Home, Son -- Radical Face  
Tiger Striped Sky -- Roo Panes  
Need the Sun to Break -- James Bay  
Stay Alive -- José González  
Paint -- The Paper Kites  
Head Full of Doubt/Road Full of Promise -- The Avett Brothers  
New Slang -- The Shins  
Promise -- Ben Howard  
Long Way From Home -- The Lumineers  
Sing for me -- Yellowcard  
The Fear -- Ben Howard  
Mess is Mine -- Vance Joy  
Youth -- Daughter  
Cherry Wine -- Hozier  
To Build a Home -- The Cinematic Orchestra  
Skinny Love -- Bon Iver  
Heal -- Tom Odell  
Livewire -- Oh Wonder  
All My Days -- Alexi Murdoch  
Come Home -- OneRepublic  
Rivers and Roads -- The Head and the Heart  
Bruises -- Lewis Capaldi  
Even the Darkness Has Arms -- The Barr Brothers  
No Right to Love You -- Rhys Lewis  
Hold on -- Chord Overstreet


End file.
